The subject matter of this invention is directed to a floor cleaning machine. More particularly it relates to a floor cleaning machine which has a cleaning solution tank, a recovery tank, a battery compartment, power supply, and means for accepting a floor scrubbing heads for various hard surface floors, or even a carpet cleaning head for carpeted floors.